


Stupid Ass.

by HAN_WRITES



Series: The Minsung Series [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I made it less cringe, It's just a short story of Jisung being a good boyfriend, Jisung crys a little bit, Jisung loves him too, Jisung went all emotional, M/M, Minho is a good hyung, Minho love him, Some Humor, The End, This is a redo of a fic I did, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Woojin is only mention, and Chan has a little smal part, lee know you know?, they cuddle, very short, who wants to be perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAN_WRITES/pseuds/HAN_WRITES
Summary: Minho is up late practicing and Jisung drags his ass back to the dorms for a cuddle session.(It's a Redo) This story is super short.





	Stupid Ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. This is a small story ^^~

It was 1:30 a.m and Minho still isn't back from practicing. Jisung should have guessed it,but of course just like Him Chan and Changbin they work to very late when they can’t exactly get something right. He quietly pushed open the practice room door,peeking in quietly.

His eyes roam the spacey room until he spotted Minho in the far corner fanning himself with his shirt,staring at his phone. He was nodding to the beat, muttering under his breath before standing,he haven’t noticed Jisung standing halfway in the doorway to busy focus on getting a certain move perfect.

Jisung enters the room,shutting it behind him,as he watch silently against the door frame. It was honestly perfect to Jisung eyes,He rescued each move sharply and smoothly,yet….

“Damn it..” Minho mutters under his breath,placing his clammy hands on his knees,taking large gulps of air,before tossing his cap off to the side in obvious frustration.

Jisung frowns.

“Hyung.”

Minho lets out a long sigh,he peeks over at Jisung before turning away,wiping his sweat driven forehead with his loose black tank top. “It’s late..”

“I know.” He responds,staring at the sweat covered floor,his phone discarded somewhere on the side. His back was still turned and made no effort to move. Jisung pouts slightly,going over to the older boy until he was in front of him.

“Hyung. Let’s go to bed.”

“I can’t. I don’t have this part down.” Minho monotones, and Jisung rolls his eyes. He grabs Minho hand squeezing it.

“You were perfect. You have the whole dance routine down perfectly Hyung.” Jisung says confidently,looking into the older brown eyes. “I swear you do.” Minho doesn’t respond he slips his hand out of Jisung grasp going over to pick up his phone,sliding his finger across the screen,replaying the song again.

“Hyung.”

“Go back to the dorms Jisung.” Minho says,setting his phone down on the floor. Instead Jisung ignores the older demands,he goes over besides Minho picking his phone and shutting off the music. He swiftly dodged Minho attempt to take it before sliding it securely in his pants pocket. “Jisung—”

“No. It time for you to come home you stupid ass.” Jisung says determined to bring the older back to the dorms to get some sort of rest.“You need to learn to accept that everything isn’t going to be perfect.”

Minho sighs,but doesn’t argue his shoulders slumped, “Fine…”

“That’s the spirit.” Jisung smiles warmly,gather all of Minho things,the older helping silently before they leave the practice room,shutting off the lights,and silently heading back to the dorms. “Go take a shower you stink.”

Minho gives Jisung a scandalized look before turning the corner and entering the bathroom. Jisung heads to Minho room,pushing the door open quietly,setting this stuff down,before slipping under his covers. Woojin was snoring in the bed besides him. Out like a light.

He waits a few minutes,eyes dropping once or twice before Minho enters the room,hair dripping wet.

“Hyung...Dry your hair,you’ll catch a cold in the morning.” He whispers,squinting at the dark figure above him. Minho says nothing,he gets change before exiting the room again. This time Jisung falls asleep only to be startled awake by the sudden dip of the bed,and warm arms coiling around his waist.

“Sorry.” Minho whispers apologetically,pinching Jisung cheek. Jisung hums,scooting closer to Minho warmth,burying his face in his the oldest chest. His heart pounding against his ribcage. It been a long while since they cuddled together,since both of them get home so late. it's actually been a long time that they did anything together in general. With there current comeback it's been stressful.

Minho goes to close his eyes,when he hears a tiny  _sniff_.

“Jisung.”

“Hyung it’s late. Go to sleep.”  There was a slight waver in his voice.

“Sungie.” Minho says softly clearly not having it, “Why are you crying?”

“I’m not…” Jisung mumbles,bring his hand up to wipe his eyes,when Minho grabs his wrist stopping him from completing the action. He looks up at him, wide-eyes,cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “Hyung—“

“Why are you crying?”

Jisung was glad it dark or Minho would have teased how red his cheeks were. “I just...miss hanging out,,,i guess..We’ve been busy..and we barely get to cuddle...” he trails off,wanting to just die on the spot. He swears he not a crier but the little emotional or small things really gets him going.

Minho hums,letting go of Jisung wrist and pulling him closer,peppering a few kisses on the younger cheek, “I’m sorry. You must have been lonely without Hyung right?”

Jisung felt his whole face heat up, “T-th-That’s not—” and Minho let’s put a tired laugh,stroking the youngers messy brown hair.

“Ahh Sungie you’re so cute.” Minho cooes, “I’ll cuddle you all tomorrow to make up for it.”

“Keep it.” Jisung mutters,shutting his eyes, “Go to sleep.” Minho smiles,

“Let me throw in a few apologetic kisses~”

_“Hyung!”_

~

Chan raises an eyebrow ashe spots Jisung stumbling out of Minho room looking dead to the world. He enters the kitchen,plopping down on the first seat he sees.

Chan hands him a cup of coffee,smiling. “Rough night?”

Jisung squints, “Go suck a cactus.”

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> When Chan said "Rough night?" He was not implying sex. There is no implied sex in this. Minho just teased Jisung all night untill they fell alseep~ I want to clear the confusing bc SKZ are still babies and I do not want to be sexualizing them. ^^


End file.
